Verethragna
'''Kaidou Nobunaga (ノブナガカイドウ Nobunaga Kaidou) also know by the alternative name Verethragna or his title Undead King (アンデッドキング Andeddo Kingu) is a wandering mage that lived during the time of Zeref and participated in the End War as a freelance mercenary. During that time, he summoned Solomon the Undead King and received his blessing, becoming an undead himself. Eventually, the full repercussions of what he has become turned his dream into a nightmare, but before he could do anything he was sealed away by a long lost holy order. It viewed him an abomination that could not be killed, but could not be allowed to roam free either. More than 400 years later he was unsealed and though curious about who could have the power to do such a thing and why, he primarily wanders the lands, searching for a way to get rid of what he has become. Enemy of the magic world and Earthland. Appearance Kaidou is a man of average height and weight with a lean, but slightly muscular build. He has an angular face with long spiky black hair that frames the left side of his face and gives him a tall, dark and handsome look many have been endeared to. His eyes are also black with rings around them which is one of the visual effects of having been affected by Solomon's magic. For attire, Kaidou has picked quite an extravagant one. He wears a white jacket with furry short sleeves and his clan's insignia on both of his shoulders. Beneath the jacket he wears a tight fitting long sleeved shirt with a high collar that is like second skin making it easy to move into. On his waist there are two belts that are crossed over one another. Adorning his legs are white leather pants, turning into black around the crotch area with leather shoes as well. Personality Kaidou used to be a laid-back and irreverent individual. He was a hedonist that spent much of his time drinking fine wine, eating high quality food, sleeping with pretty women, fighting and killing strong opponents. Easily excited, he has a tendency to pick fights for petty reasons and was a womanizer that would sometimes let his libido get the better of him. He was also extremely rude and disrespectul person, saying whatever was on his mind regardless of whether it was appropriate or not, had no concern for social status and held a particular hate for authority. He even went as far as to refer to the soldiers as'' dogs for their, almost fanatical belief in the system. One of Kaidou's most notable traits, were his insatiable bloodlust and hunger for battle, which were only second to his belief in living in the moment and enjoying life's pleasures to their fullest. While he was young, Kaidou never regretted any of his actions, as to him, regret and hesitation would only hold him back from achieving his destiny. Becoming the strongest man in the world, a legend that would never be forgotten and would stand even as the sands of time engulfed entire worlds. Although very powerful and equally talented, Kaidou's perceived arrogance seemed to know no bounds. He believed himself to be the strongest and that no one could best him. Should anyone ever claim that they were better than him, he would proceed to beat them until they were black and blue for even daring to dream such things, effectively proving he was immensely skilled, time and time again. His supposed arrogance was in fact an unwavering confidence in his own skills. He never boasted about things he did not believe he could do and fought like a demon, never hesitating and backing down from a challenge. Some even went as far as calling him, '''Kaidou the Unyielding' (利かん気ノカイドウ Kikanki no Kaidou) for his never-give-up attitude. The birth of his daughter has had a prominent impact on his personality and views, helping him mature profoundly while showing many others that he does in fact have the capability to care for someone. Doubtful about their blood relation at first, Kaidou slowly began to sincerely care for his daughter, forming a strong father-daughter relationship between them (making her the only person Kaidou will honestly and openly say he cares about, not even his siblings could hold such a position). Once he had fully accepted his role as a parent, Kaidou slowly abbandoned his old ways. Instead of drinking fine wine and eating high quality food, he learned how to cook healthy food, providing for his daughter. Instead of sleeping around with women, he tucked his daughter to bed at night reading her bedtime stories. Instead of thriving for battle and thinking only about himself, he did honest work that would make sure he would always come back home to his daughter. Everything he did, he always did it for her. His paternal love for her had become so great that after her death, it turned into bordeline insane obsession with finding a way to bring her back to life. He even resorted to Evocation Magic and summoning Solomon in order to revive her, fully knowing the consequences of his actions. After being informed by Solomon that she could not be saved because her soul has been gone from her body for more than a year, he further downspiraled into insanity, focusing all of it into revenge to the ones who killed the only person he considered family. He even went as far as killing innocent people in order to survive as an undead and exact his revenge. Killing those responsible however, did not yield the results he had hoped for and the hole that was in his heart had further widened with the knowledge of what he had done and what he had become. A murderer, monster that is no longer human, but more importantly, an undead. Magic & Abilities Natural Abilities *'Master Weapon Specialist': Ever since he was little, Kaidou has been trained how to handle weapons. Because of his training in hand-eye coordination, he can quickly learn how to wield most weapons even if he's never seen them before. He has an extensive knowledge on both melee and ranged weapons. This includes knives, daggers, bows, crossbows, spears and axes are amongst some his most preffered. Though his personal favorite is the sword. *'Master Assassin': As the heir of the Nobunaga clan's secret killing techniques, Kaidou is the foremost expert in the art of assassination. He knows every pressure point and vulnerable spot on the human body and is able turn virtually any common object into a deadly weapon that can incapacitate or kill an enemy which actually makes him more dangerous than any mage. He has demonstrated the ability to lacerate a person's throat with a thrown playing card, pierce an opponent through the eyes with a feather pen and even dislocate joints by throwing hand held stones at high speeds. As any assassin, although it is not in his nature to be silent and unseen, he has repeatedly shown impressive skill in it. When necessary, he can effectively exploit having an advantage against an opponent of hiding his presence. Even one as intuitive as Mikoto was completely taken by surprise and just as easily subdued. *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant': Kaidou is an immesurably proficient unarmed fighter. Unlike any normal training most warriors receive, he has not been trained in any particular style of combat. Simply put, he has been trained to fight and kill. Using his vast knowledge in the human body and mind, he can manipulate his opponent like a puppet. Kaidou mainly prefers fight defensively at the beginning, carefully observing his opponent's fight patterns, muscle movements and overall rythm before eventually overtaking them. His preferred movements are faints, dodges, counterattacks and focusing on the upper part of his body. He doesn't like kicking and uses him legs to mainly try and unbalance his opponent before using a flurry of bone shattering punches to finish them of. *'Enhanced Strength': Despite his lean frame, Kaidou is immensely strong. He is among two of his siblings that has been trained to utilize his muscles for maximum potential. He can easily fight and manhandle opponents much larger than himself. He is strong enough to evenly fight Gildarts Clive in a purely physical fight. *'Incredible Speed': While he does no use any speed related magic, he is physically fast enought that he can appear to be in several places at once and wipe out an entire eilte squadron of soldiers in seconds. He can easily close tremendous gaps of distance in the blink of an eye while remaining undetected. *'Unyielding Ednurance & Durability': Only matched by his determination to win, Kaidou is incredibly hard to damage and his resillience to continue to fight, despite sufferring heavy injuries have given him the epithet Kaidou the Unyielding (利かん気ノカイドウ Kikanki no Kaidou). He has suffered numerous slash wounds and was even impaled with no visual impairment of his fighting abilities despite the fact that most people would have already been dead at that point. Magic Necromancy (巫女寄せ Nekuromanshi): Kaidou does not practice this magic, but is affected by it. When he summoned a being from the Shadow Realm using Evocation Magic, the Undead King Solomon answered and blessed him with his own magic. Kaidou was turned into an Undead, unable to die, forever wandering the world. :*'Blessing of the Undead King' (不死王恩恵 Fushiou no Onkei): This spell is only granted to a chosen few Solomon deems worthy. To be blessed by him the chosen one must die and then be resurrected using the king's power. :**'Virtually Invincible': Once he was resurrected, Kaidou does not need food, drink, oxygen and cannot die by physical damage or by normal magical attacks. Although because he is, for all intents and purposes dead, his healing abilities are near non-existent. :**'No Magic': Being dead, Kaidou does not have any magic within his body and as such cannot use it. He can however, acquire magic through an outside source, though the amount he uses afterwards does not return back. :**'Sustenance': In order for him to live as an Undead he needs to sustain himself by consuming parts of the living. In particular, the human heart once a week, or the contract becomes void and his soul will be taken by Solomon. Evocation Magic (喚起魔法 Kanki Mahou): Kaidou has used this magic once in order to summon Solomon. :*'Seal of the Witness' (証左封印 Shousa Fuuin): A seal that is branded to those that have formed a contract, both the human caster and Shadow Realm summon. Usually the seal disappears once the contract has been completed, but because of Kaidou's circumstance, he still possesses it. Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō): Kaidou utilizes this magic alongside his sword Xcution. It works by simply channeling magic through it, unleashing devastating techniques. *'One Slash, Thousand Deaths' (一傷千死亡 Ichishou Senshibō): A simple in appearance technique that revolves around killing multiple opponents by slashing only once. Dante is capable of extending the range of this technique to cut opponents who are originally out positioned, simply by changing the direction of his attack, continuing from an already cut opponent. *'Heaven, Earth & Nothingness' (天地無心 Tenchi Mushin): An attack or series of attacks that is meant to be able to strike anything and anyone from any angle, regardless of position. Not a simple sword magic, the user must possess unpecable intuition for fighting. Thus, only people who have immense experience in the way of battle can use it. To start, the user must empty his mind of useless thoughts and focus solely on fighting. Even the smallest disturbance can have disastrious results. Being a master of this technique, Kaidou is capable of defeating opponents who's styles he has never previously encountered, simply by relying on his intuition honed from countless battles. *'Branched Darkness' (枝闇 Edayami): Kaidou begins by outlining the shape of his sword with magic. Then, he copies the shape, effectively creating multiple swords that he can control. Because they weren't all that strong in the beginning, he learned to solidify the magic, making them harder to destroy. In order to better use this spell, Kaidou must have the swords be as near to him as possible. He can use all of them at once, in both offence and defence, making it harder for his enemy or enemies to fight him. He has been shown to create at most seven swords at a time. *'Sword Fang Burst' (刀牙劈 Tōga Heki): Charging his sword with magic, Kaidou hurls it at enemies like a spear. Once it pierces the ground (or another enemy) the magic suddenly explodes from the sword, damaging everything and anything within a certain area. There a very short time right before the spell activates, in which the sword begins to glow. If the enemy manage to notice that, the spell can be avoided. Ghoul Hand (餓鬼乃手 Gaki no Te): A magic that can only be utilized through Gilgamesh. There are two way to use it- absorb magic and then use it to attack an enemy, no deffensive capabilities are possible due to the nature of Gilgamesh. Using this magic turns his hair white. Also, his scars begin to glow. While using this magic, Kaidou cannot use other styles. Should he wish to, it takes time to switch between Ghoul Hand and normal magic. *'Inhaling Maw' (吸穴孔 Kyūketsukō): An ability that allows Kaidou to absorb magic from others. It works by touching a person or a magic spell, sucking it out and transferring it into the lacrima that is imbedded in his hand. Although he can absorb magical attacks coming at him, he can only take a certain amount untill his lacrima is filled. Once it has, the ability won't work. He can also absorb magic from the surrounding area, but the speed at which he does so is much slower than from a live source, making it impossible to use in battle. *'Point Burst' (点劈''Ten Heki''): A very taxing spell. Once Kaidou absorbs enough magic, he can use Judgement and release it, causing immense damage to anyone who stands before him. This spell is dangerous because it uses all of the stored magic that Kaidou has absorbed and the recoil of the blast can tear his arm to pieces. Afterwards, he needs some rest before he can try to absorb more magic, leaving him open for counterattack. *'Knuckle Point Burst' (節点劈 Fushi-Ten Heki): Because Judgement is so taxing and dagerous to use, Kaidou deveoped this ability which concentrates the absorbed magic power in a single point, making it, in a way, more dangerous to the enemy and less to him. However, this technique can be easily dodged as it requires some time before Kaidou can concertrate the magic. Wave Magic (波動 Hadō): Kaidou can use this magic to nullify any other incoming Magic attacks. He creates waves out of vibrations and can cause explosions when the vibrations hit somebody else's Magic. He can throw them as projectiles, create a shield to protect himself as well as change the length and width of these waves. The magic is primarily used against other magic, and cannot grant any physical damage or protection. *'Shield' (盾 Tate): Kaidou creates a shield of continous vibrations that nullifies all other magic. He usually creates a half spehrical orb that only points towards his opponent so that he can leave his other hand free for other spells. This spell does not protect him from physical damage. *'Drizzling Moon' (時雨月 Shigure Dzuki): Kaidou begins by charging wave magic into his sword until a small circle appears around the beginning of the blade. He then smashes it in the ground, creating a wave that can wipe out incoming magic, or nullify spells that are in the process of being cast. Trivia *Kaidou's alternate name Verethragna comes from the Persian God of Victory who holds the same name. *All of the pictures used for this character are from the manwhas Immortal Regic, Cavallier of the Abyss and the manga Arago. NOW STOP ASKING ME DAMMIT!!!! Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:S-Class Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Zikimura